El lado obscuro de la luna
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Mi version de la historia detras de estos dos personajes secundarios, que en mi mente siempre devieron estar juntos. Libro 7 en adelante. Luna/Theo
1. Ella

"_**El lado obscuro de la luna"**_

**_By: Ginna Isabella Ryddle_**

* * *

Cap.1 _**Ella**_

* * *

-Si, muy divertido… pero debo dormir.

-Anda Theo, siempre de amargado… quédate- Rogo Blasie intentando persuadir a su amigo en una guerra por demás perdida.

El aludido estaba por contestar, cuando Draco ¿Quién si no el?, intervino zanjando el tema.

-Déjalo, algunos no _rinden _tan bien como otros… - Uso ese tonito déspota suyo que dejaba a la imaginación miles de interpretaciones, y que causo las risitas estúpidas de Pansy y otras dos chicas de dos grados inferiores que se les habían pegado después de la cena.

Theodore Nott no era una persona que se dejara apabullar por cositas como esas, asi que solo se despidió haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza y se encamino al fondo de la sala común hacia su dormitorio el cual era compartido con sus dos "amigos" quienes permanecían en la sala.

Mantuvo un paso calmado y estudiado, justo que le habían enseñado desde que aprendió a pararse en dos pies, pero al tomar el pomo, girarlo y entrar en la habitación, todo cambio. Sus hombros se encorvaron, su cabello castaño se deslizo cubriendo sus ojos, y sus manos temblaban ansiosas, con un movimiento de varita puso el pestillo y en un acto de desconfianza paranoica verifico la puerta al modo muggle como _ella_ le había enseñado…girando el pomo una y otra vez estúpidamente como si dudara de su herencia mágica.

Una vez sintiéndose mas seguro, preparo su cuartada, saco las pijamas del baúl y las coloco sobre la cama, ni siquiera verifico que fuera el juego completo, simplemente saco las primeras prendas que aparecieron, hace un tiempo que no le veía objeto a combinar colores…había aprendido a disfrutar la variedad cromática, influencia de _ella_ claro. Siguió revolviendo el baúl sin mirar sumido en sus recuerdos, hasta que sus dedos se toparon con lo que deseaba, una sonrisa algo débil se plasmo en su rostro y se intensifico cuando coloco el objeto extraído del baúl.

Bajo las leves luces de las velas en el cuarto, ese corcho de botella se veía aun mas antiguo de lo que era, lo acerco a su nariz y cerro los ojos intensamente cuando el olor a cerveza de mantequilla se le impregno en las fosas nasales y escoció el tatuaje que_ ella_ y su recuerdo habían dejado en su corazón.

Se levanto del suelo en donde había permanecido durante la búsqueda y tomo las pijamas en la mano libre, tomando dirección al sanitario al fondo del dormitorio, se permitió sonreír realmente al recordar que al día siguiente habría luna creciente y el podría verla a _ella, su luna_… Se vistió veloz poniendo el corcho sobre el neceser donde guardaba sus cepillos por petición de su madre y lo observo en todo momento mientras se vestía, sabia que era algo estúpido, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, ese pedazo de madera barata, era su único puente a su lugar feliz. Una vez vestido para dormir, tomo el corcho y regreso a su cama, deposito la ropa en el cesto designado para las prendas sucias, cerro el baúl de una patada y olfateo el corcho por ultima vez, colocándolo debajo de su almohada, junto con su varita después de quitar el seguro a la puerta, apagar las luces y dedicarse de una vez por todas a dormir, o soñar mas bien, por que hace un tiempo que ya sabia la diferencia, y si, todo gracias a _ella…_

* * *

Este... Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin publicar nada, y de nuevo yo con mi costumbre de iniciar nuevos proyectos sin terminar los previos.

U_U

Por favor no me odien, les juro que esta vez si eh tenido buenos motivos, y el echo de publicar esto es parte de mi recuperacion, tenia siglos deseando escribir sobre esta pareja ¿ya saben cual? yo creo que si, hahaha, viene en la info.

Pido disculpas por la ortografía, lo reparare lo antes posible, si me dejan un revew aunque no lo meresca prometo actualizar el fic que me pidan antes del viernes.

**Un beso**

_Ginna_


	2. Clases nocturnas

"_**El lado obscuro de la luna"**_

**_By: Ginna Isabella Ryddle_**

* * *

Cap.2_** Clases nocturnas**_

* * *

-Vale Daphne, te ayudo mañana después de la cena- Prometió el chico castaño con gesto apurado verificando por quinta vez en tres minutos su reloj, mientras que su rubia interlocutora exageraba su agradecimiento y le miraba insistentemente.

-Enserio Theo, no se como pagarte tu amabilidad…- Abordo sugestivamente Daphne Greengrass intentando sin éxito atraer la atención de Theo quien no le dio gusto pues seguía verificando su reloj.

-No es necesario, de verdad – Aclaro el chico y su paciencia llego a su limite- Voy a llegar tarde a runas, te veo mañana- Le grito a la indignada chica que solo atino a despedirse con la mano cuando el heredero de los Nott ya había chuzado medio pasillo en dirección a la torre norte.

Por la mente de Theo solo pasaban pensamientos frenéticos maldiciéndose sin cesar por haberse demorado mas de la cuenta al cenar y de ese modo ser abordado por la chica que llevaba fastidiándole los planes sin saber desde que inicio el semestre, sabia que no lo hacia a propósito pero joder, ¡Que bien le salía! ¿Acaso era mucho pedir que se fijara en algún otro compañero? Vale… Draco ya estaba reservado por su hermana y Pansy según había escuchado… Crabe y Goyle eran nefastos, pero Blasie era agradable, y hasta guapo ¿Por qué no lo perseguía a el?. Decidió que era tonto recriminar tal cosa y gasto sus pensamientos en trazar rutas mentalmente para llegar mas rápido, su esfuerzo se vio recompensado, cuando la vio a ella, de pie a las escaleras para subir a la torre.

Su mundo se paralizo por segundos, y su mente solo podía memorizar la manera en la tenue luz de las antorchas en el pasillo le daban a su cabello rubio casi blanco ese aire de algo semi divino. Se acerco despacio, prolongando al máximo esa sensación de mortalidad ante lo supremo y disfruto hasta el alma el rose de su mano contra la de ella.

-Te tardaste… - Susurro la chica dedicando su mirada usualmente caótica solo para el.

-Daphne- Respondió Theo fastidiado y cerro los ojos cuando la fémina enfrente de el retiraba los mechones sudorosos de cabello en su frente de forma delicada.

-Vas a hacer que me ponga celosa…- Jugueteo la chica y en su cara se ilumino la gracia que le causaba el ver al chico Slytherin en semejante aprieto.

-No… solo me gusta una especie de rubias...- Siguió la chanza el joven y se aventuro a obtener el beso que llevaba deseando desde el día anterior – Y es una especie en peligro de extinción.

-Una especie protegida – Confirmo la rubia integrante de Ravenclaw y beso la punta de la nariz de Theo causando un estremecimiento de este.

-Una especia protegida – Afirmo el y sonrió abrazando a la chica.

-Debo subir- Declaro la joven entristecida de pronto al escuchar pasos acercarse hacia donde ellos estaban.

Theo no respondió, simplemente la beso fugazmente y se alejo algunos metros en dirección a su salón de runas antiguas diez metros mas adelante en ese mismo pasillo, justo por donde venían los pasos, seguramente de compañeros de curso de Luna.

Le hubiera gustado verla subir los escalones, pero seria demasiado sospechoso asi que resignado avanzo su sendero, hasta que escucho algunos comentario que provocaron su atención y su furia por partes iguales.

-Que purga tener que tomar astrología en martes… con lo que me apetece dormir ahora- Se quejaba un chico que no identifico.

-Nunca entenderé por que Lunática siempre llega antes… si no hace nada, solo se sienta ahí a observar, con esa mirada rara que ella tiene, como si estuviera en pleno viaje – Le respondió la voz de otro chico que si no se equivocaba pertenecía a la misma casa que su Luna.

-Pues, quizá sus amigos imaginarios sean amantes de las estrellas – Se burlo el primero – Ya que es incapaz de mantener contentos a sus amigos reales, si es que tiene alguno.

La sangre de Theo generalmente fría, en ese momento hervía, poco le falto para lanzarle un par de hechizos bien puestos a ese par, pero se contuvo ante tantos testigos y la mirada de tristeza que seguramente pondría su chica cuando se enterara, por que ella siempre se enteraba.

En su clase le fue imposible concentrarse, lo único que deseaba era poder salir de una maldita vez de ese salón y regresar a la torre, donde seguramente encontraría a Luna guardando los telescopios ya que era la única que siempre se ofrecía a hacerlo, antes por gusto, ahora por una escusa mas para verlo.

Apenas Sinistra dio por terminada la sesión el abandono el recinto todo lo elegantemente que pudo sin levantar sospechas y recorrió esos diez metros y veinticuatro escalones como si fueran kilómetros, como le gustaría poder aparecerse dentro del colegio en ese momento.

-No importa

-¿Qué? – Inquirió Theo desconcertado acercándose hacia Luna para quitarle el telescopio que sostenía en ese momento y subirlo el a su repisa.

-Lo que dijeron esos chicos, no me importa – Especifico ella y sonrió – Yo se que cuento con Ginny, Harry, Neville y Ron, incluso a Hermione le agrado ahora… - Concluyo ella con un tonito alegre y como si le contara una confidencialidad.- Asi que deja de fruncir el seño, estoy bien…

-Luna, enserio… no dejo de pensar que si supieran que alguien dará la cara por ti, dejarían de ser tan estúpidos- Declaro Theo molesto aun siguiendo con la tarea de guardar las piezas de telescopio que la chica ya había desmontado antes de que el llegara, quizá con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

-Eso ya lo se…- Contesto la rubia dulcemente- pero sabemos que no es conveniente que mi defensor seas tu, al menos no por ahora.

-Te lo juro Lovegood, si no fuera por que estamos en el preludio de una guerra y la loca de Greengrass, hace mucho que ya les hubiera dicho algunas cositas a varios idiotas de esta escuela…- Declaro el joven molesto apartándose el cabello con un movimiento de cabeza al tener las manos ocupadas acomodando pedazos de metal en los estantes de la bodega en la torre.

-No lo dudo Nott…- Respondió la apelada molesta por que la llamara por su apellido enfatizando el de el. – Pero mientras tanto…Paciencia mi estimada serpiente, paciencia.

* * *

Bueno pues, guiada por mi entuciasmo ante esta parejita, el temor a olvidar toda la idea y el insomnio, vengo de nuevo con otro capitulo, casi igual de corto y meloso que el anterior.

¿Revew?

**Un beso**

_Ginna_


	3. Día eterno

"_**El lado obscuro de la luna"**_

**_By: Ginna Isabella Ryddle_**

* * *

Cap.3 **Día eterno**

* * *

**-**_Theo… Theo…_

-¿Qué dem..?- A tientas busco su varita debajo de la almohada y cuando se disponía a encender las luces la voz proveniente de una liebre plateada y brillante le paralizo, un _patronus_… uno muy conocido.

-_Theo…_ - Insistió el patronus, el tono que mantenía no le agrado en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Luna? – Cuestiono el joven y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de miedo al escuchar la primera parte del mensaje.

-_Theo, me encontraron… solo pude mandar este mensaje antes de que llegaran a mi cuarto, creo que me usaran de carnada, asi que por ahora estaré bien, por favor, no hagas nada estúpido, yo veré el modo de salir. Te amo_- Una vez dicho lo anterior la liebre se desvaneció como vapor frente a el y le dejo lleno de emociones que estallaban como olas en su cerebro.

**Primero**_, la tenían_, los mortifagos no eran estúpidos, seguramente hace tiempo que tenían conocimiento de la relación de Luna y su familia para con el bando de Potter y era cuestión de tiempo para que fueran por ella, solo que el esperaba tener para entonces un plan en el cual Luna y su peculiar progenitor estuvieran fuera del país con el como guardián secreto.

**Segundo**, ¿Estaré bien? Que clase de promesa ingenua era esa, obviamente su chica no tenia ni pajolera idea de lo que los servidores de Voldemort podían llegar a hacer por información, el si, y no eran pronósticos buenos.

**Tercero**, no hagas nada estúpido… ni siquiera se molestaría en argumentar lo ridículo que eso era.

**Cuarto** y mas importante, _Te amo_… llevaba un semestre entero esperando escuchar esas palabras, y ahora deseaba que ese momento nunca hubiera existido.

Ella lo amaba, y se lo había dicho, ya no había marcha atrás… Theo tomo las decisiones que marcarían el resto de su vida y su destino en media hora, apenas amanecía cuando entro en la habitación de su padre pidiéndole que lo llevara ante el señor obscuro, la mirada de satisfacción del hombre que le dio la vida le causo el mas profundo asco, pero la idea de poder volver a ver a su luna a salvo, le regreso la esperanza y la determinación.

El resto de ese día, el mas largo de su vida hasta entonces, están calados a fuego en sus pesadillas y su antebrazo.

La iniciación, el juramente, la tortura al muggle… y _la marca._

Al menos se alegro de poder estar ciego momentáneamente, la luz era abrumadora y tortuosa, la habitación donde juro lealtad a ese mestizo demente estaba demasiado iluminada, llena de fuego y hechizos, le impedían ver, le encandilaban y aturdían, el solo deseaba que la luz se fuera, que todo se apagara, que llegara la noche y terminara el día, que todo se llenara de obscuridad, para asi poder distinguir, en el centro de todas las tinieblas, a su amada Luna…

* * *

Y aqui viene el 3...

¿Revew? Anybody?

**Un beso**

_Ginna_


	4. Eclipse de sangre

"_**El lado obscuro de la luna"**_

**_By: Ginna Isabella Ryddle_**

* * *

Cap.4 **Eclipse de sangre**

* * *

-Tu y Draco se encargaran de las _visitas_- Ordeno Narcissa Malfoy con ese tono superior tan típicamente suyo, y Theo no pudo evitar pensar que de ahí saco su amigo lo capullo, se limito a asentir y sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras seguía a su rubio camarada por los pasillos tan conocidos en su infancia de la mansión Malfoy. Llegaron a una zona no tan conocida de la casa y  
Theo imagino que serian las mazmorras su destino, el corazón estaba a un latido de salírsele del pecho cuando escucho algo que le dejo atontado.

Un canto, en medio de ese lugar lúgubre e inhóspito, una dulce vocecita entonaba canciones de cuna sobre hadas fastidiosas y gnomos de jardín.

Estaba tan absorto maravillado con el grado de pureza que tenia la dueña de su amor, al punto de conservar su amor en una situación asi, que perdió los papeles y choco accidentalmente con el heredero Malfoy quien le recrimino fastidiado.

-Perdona Draco, es que hay muy poca luz y nunca había bajado a esta zona de la casa.

El platino pareció darse por convencido y siguió su camino procurando no tocar las inmundas paredes. Que diferencia de esa zona al resto de la lujosa casa.

-¡A callar loca! – Ordeno el joven Malfoy deteniéndose frente a la celda donde echa un ovillo en una esquina, Luna Lovegood, demacrada y andrajosa, le cantaba a una criatura que apenas y se movía.

Theo crispo su mano alrededor de su varita, y solo el tiemble en la voz de su compañero de casa le mantuvo en el papel, Luna le había enseñado a detectar los verdaderos sentimientos en las personas y paradójicamente eso le tenia inutilizado, pues en la voz de Draco se detectaba miedo y repudio hacia lo que estaba haciendo, justo lo que sentía el.

-Te presento al Sr. Ollivander – Exclamo Draco fingiendo indiferencia y señalando al bulto al que segundos antes le cantaba su Luna – y Lunática Lovegood, la tuviste que haber visto alguna vez en los pasillos…- Murmuro aburrido el rubio y se dio por satisfecho cuando Theo asentía sin despegar la vista de los aludidos.- Veras, no han hablado mucho últimamente, asi que nuestra tarea hoy…es ablandarlos. –Concluyo Malfoy haciendo que la mente de su compañero maquinara a toda velocidad.

-Yo pido hablar con Malfoy- Exclamo Luna suplicante y Theo estuvo a punto de perder la compostura, claro que sabia por que lo pedía asi, de ese modo se cercioraría de que a Ollivander no le fuera mal.

-Ni hablar, pido a la traidora de la sangre – Exclamo Theo con su mejor tono de desprecio, para su fortuna Draco sonrió satisfecho y concedió la petición agregando.

-Haces bien al temerle a Theo rubia… los Nott son famosos por sus cruciatus extremadamente exitosos- Luna miro preocupada a Ollivander y suplicante a Theo, pero este no pensaba ceder, asi que resignada vio como Draco levitaba al pobre hombre fuera de la celda compartida y minutos después le escucho gritar.

Luna comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y Theo le abrazo anhelante.

-Tienes que hacerlo- Le pidió ella

-Lo se…- Respondió el castaño abatido mirando dolorosamente las marcas en el antes lozano rostro de su amada. Tomando valor la puso en pie y apoyo su frente con la de ella mientras recitaba cuidadosamente el hechizo que había ensayado.

-¿Qué haces? –Cuestiono Luna asustada cuando un cosquilleo curioso subió desde sus talones hasta la raíz de su rubio cabello.

-Es un hechizo que venia un libro de mi padre, quédate quieta, no tengo mucho tiempo- Suplico y ella obedeció ahora con sus saltones ojos fijos en el.

-Pero ¿Qué haces?- Inquirió ella todavía expectante e insegura.

-Si no puedo evitarte el dolor, al menos lo _compartiré_ contigo…- Ante esas palabras Luna estuvo a punto de alejarse, pero la mano de Theo rodeando a la suya y su mirada suplicante la mantuvieron quieta – Por favor, mi Luna, no puedes negarme eso, es lo único que me mantendrá tranquilo.

El hechizo les llevo unos minutos, pero los efectos fueron inmediatos, de pronto Luna se sintió menos débil y Theo mas abatido.

-Ahora tu podrás sentir todo lo que yo siento, y yo todo lo que tu ¿Entiendes eso?- Luna asintió sorprendida y una lagrima lavo una franja en su mejilla entendiendo lo que venia a continuación.

Theo la beso en los labios y le aparto el cabello del rostro, se aplico a si mismo un _silencious_, se alejo dos pasos de ella, y vocalizo remarcada mente – _Yo también Te amo_- para acto seguido, gritar todavía mudo y apuntando con su varita hacia ella _¡Cruccio!_

* * *

Upa! Creo que devo dormir de una vez por todas, espero a alguien le este gustando un poquitin esto...

**Un beso**

_Ginna_


	5. Amarga libertad

"_**El lado obscuro de la luna"**_

_**By: Ginna Isabella Ryddle**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cap.5_ **Amarga libertad**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_-_**Perdone…

-aja…- Gruño Theo al tiempo que se sacudía el brazo derecho y seguía como autómata su camino, el torpe muggle que había chocado contra el le miro desconcertado unos segundos y después siguió también su camino, Theo se cuestiono un instante si le miro por su extraña vestimenta o por su mala cara, decidió que no le importaba y camino siguiendo el tan conocido camino a ese destartalado cafecito muggle que tanto añoraba.

La campanilla de la entrada repiqueteo alegremente y el hielo de su corazón se derritió un poquito al recordar una tras otra las escenas que se habían desarrollado ahí, que siendo solo tres, eran las únicas para el que significan algo de su vida.

-¡Ícaro!- Saludo sonriente la dueña del local, la Sra. Trey al tiempo que acomodaba su blanca cabellera y se acerba alisando su delantal, Luna siempre bromeaba diciendo que estaba coladita por el.

-Buen día- Respondió el Sly haciendo un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Y Sol? Que raro verte… ¿Están peleados? – Añadió consternada al ver el bastante desmejorado aspecto del chico.

-No, solo esta de viaje… - Contesto el joven mirando la mesa de gastada madera y pasando su dedo sobre un dibujo que el mismo había tallado ahí unos meses antes, en donde se veía la escena de ese cuento que le había contado Luna y de donde provenían sus seudónimos, un chico alado intentando llegar al sol.

-¿lo de siempre? – Cuestiono la mujer compasivamente y se retiro a preparar el chocolate después de recibir una seña afirmativa. No pudo evitar observar al chico en el proceso, sus ojos usualmente brillantes al ver a su rubia y excéntrica novia, ahora estaban empañados y se perdían en la callecita exterior, su cabello castaño ahora era mas largo, casi le llegaba al hombro y era lo único que parecía aun brillante en el, incluso su ropa, aunque impecable, se notaba descuidada, o quizá la palabra correcta sería…triste.

Y es que, asi eran los días para Theo desde que Luna fue rescatada, desolados, malditos… Sabia que era egoísta de su parte sentir eso, sin duda ella estaba mucho mejor ahora, con sus amigos, siendo protegida, no torturada, podría volver a sonreír en poco tiempo, y ahora sin prisioneros que cuidar, el era libre de poder darse algunas escapadas a donde quisiera, justo como en ese momento, pero lo raro era, que aun sabiendo todo eso, el seguía sintiéndose miserable, extrañaba esa celda en la mansión Malfoy, por que ahí podía verla…

Verlo… Era lo único que le había permitido poder seguir cantando, ahora ahí, en ese confortable pero desconocido cuarto, ella solo podía llorar. Se sentía tonta, después de todo sus amigos habían echo todo para poder sacarla, un elfo encantador había dado la vida… pero es que podía fingir ante ellos alivio, agradecimiento, esperanza, y no era tonta, sabia que su padre ahora estaba feliz, y que la querían, pero no podía estar en paz. Lo extrañaba demasiado, incluso llego a pensar que estaba loca, añoraba en sueños las torturas, por que retorcidamente asi, de ese modo tan inusual, por breves segundos podían ser uno, podían sentirse totalmente, y entre el dolor, podía percibir cuanto el la amaba, y estaba segura que el la sentía a ella… y ahora, solo sentía soledad… ansiedad, y ese gusto desagradable, de amarga libertad.

Ambos abandonaron sus recintos, sin saber, que a varios kilómetros, el uno pensaba en el otro, Ícaro añoraba llegar al sol, agitando violentamente sus alas de cera, aun cuando el destino estaba escrito e irremediablemente caería y sería tragado por el mar, pero es que no podía evitarlo, la libertad no era dulce, no era rosa, la libertad es el conocer nuestro camino, nuestras consecuencias, y aun sabiendo que no son favorables afrontarlas, por que es lo que se desea, por que la esperanza engaña… asi es mi querido amigo, la libertad es una delicia amarga, pero es curioso, aun con eso… ¿Cuántos no mueren queriendo probarla?

Este es el cuento de una serpiente… que fue devorado por su amor hacia un agila.

* * *

Ya se...ya se... pero antes de que decidan matarme, quiero recordar que estamos en halloween, epoca de dar y recibir... vale creo que no, pero es mi epoca favorita del año, asi que, gracias al espíritu de la calabaza y la calaberita (fiel a las raices como no), les ofresco este pequeño cap. Que aunque corto, lo considere necesario de algun modo que no entiendo ni yo...

Quiero dedicarselo a **Alexa Hiwatari**, **Mahina. D**, **Kisa Kuchiky** y a mi gemeli, que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un pequeño comentario, realmente se los agradesco, tambien a las que la han puesto en favoritos o en alerta, eso me entuciasma a seguir. Cuidense mucho y nos vemos en el proximo cap.


	6. Be or not to be my valentine

"_**El lado obscuro de la luna"**_

**_By: Ginna Isabella Ryddle_**

* * *

Cap.6 _**Be or not to be valentin´s?**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Permiso…

-uh?

-Necesito pasar señor- susurro tímidamente una jovencita rubia viéndolo desde abajo mientras Theodore Nott volvía a la realidad.

-Si, perdona- Respondió el aludido haciéndose a un lado y despejando el pasillo de el centro comercial donde se encontraba.

-Debería comprarlo, de seguro le gusta- Opino la chica una vez que le concedieron el paso esbozando una sonrisa y señalando el enorme globo en forma de corazón que Theo había estado viendo hace unos minutos.

-No lo se…- Dudo el joven consternado al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían, nada mas imaginarse a si mismo, saliendo de esa tienda con pinta que solo le hace competencia al salón de Madame Pudipié le daba escalofríos, eso sin contar el camino al castillo y de ahí al gran salón sin que nadie lo viera, seria una pena que la magia alterara de algún modo ese objeto muggle.

-Venga, se valiente y llévaselo, seguro se derrite…- Pico la chica juguetonamente y después se disculpo apenada por la cara de susto de Theo, que ella interpreto como indignación.

-Su cara…- La imaginación le gano y pudo ver en cámara lenta como Luna se alegraría al ver que por primera vez alguien le enviaba algo, a ella. Para Theo ese día que hasta hace poco le parecía estúpido, sin embargo cuando supo que Luna se tomaba muy enserio eso de hacerle detalles a los amigos, decidió no quedarse atrás, originalmente iba a por una joya, para callar de una vez por todas a las taradas que se burlaban de su rubia y sus estrambóticos pendientes de rábano… pero al ver ese globo tan brillante y flotante, no le cupo duda que representaba muy bien su amor, enorme, alegre y ligero… además, tenia forma de corazón y todo. Se armo de valor e ingreso para pedirlo, se crispo un poco con la mirada de listilla de la vendedora y con paso decidido se apareció en los terrenos de Homesdage, con cautela dejo el globo en el salón asignado para las entregas que se darían al día siguiente y ansioso se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente le costo realmente mucho trabajo mantenerse sereno al bajar a desayunar, fastidiado aventó a su baúl unos chocolates que al acostarse no estaban, regalos de sus admiradoras sin duda, no le sorprendió que al salir del baño se topara con Crabe y Goyle mirando taciturnos a Draco y Zabinni mientras contaban sus propios obsequios. Juntos bajaron a desayunar, mas por seguridad que por otra motivación, era San Valentín y las chicas harían cualquier cosa por tener una cita.

En el gran comedor los corazoncitos estaban a la orden del día, las parejitas ya conocidas desayunaban justos y por todos lados iban los enanos vestidos de Cupido cantando o recitando poemas.

Las chicas cotilleaban entusiasmadas mientras se mostraban unas a otras sus regalos recibidos al despertar, o mostraban los que ellas mandarían para que fueran repartidos a lo largo del día, por otro lado, los varones parecían avergonzados y tejían sus planes también solo que de modo mas discreto. Busco rápidamente a Luna y la vio a lo lejos, en la mesa de Gryffindor en vez de la de su casa , charlando con sus amigos quienes veían estupefactos unos extraños artefactos sin duda regalos de ella, y la ansiedad lo embargo. De pronto, entre el gentío, un Cupido enano se abrió paso hasta Luna Lovegood, dejando frente a ella, y todos los presentes, un globo rojo en forma de corazón de dos veces su tamaño, con la frase "BE MY VALENTINE", Ginny Weasley grito emocionada junto con todas las chicas de la mesa, incluso Hermione Granger se mostro curiosa por la tarjeta, y de pronto el salón se lleno de murmullos, desde chicas que decían emocionadas que Luna tenia un admirador, hasta envidiosas que aseguraban que de seguro era una broma cruel.

Pero a Theo no le importo nada, por que ella se quedo mirando el globo y sonrió, lo ato a su dedo y lo tubo en el todo el día, el se limito a seguirla desde las sombras como era usual, y se lleno de orgullo al saber que su regalo había agradado, lo único que lamentaba era que ella no supiera de parte de quien iba, amargamente temía que ella pensara igual que todos los demás, que apuntaban a un tal Dirlon de su mismo curso como posible autor del presente, ya que era de familia muggle y se sabia tenia simpatía por la Ravenclaw.

Y fue asi como inicio la tradición, cada año, en esa fecha, Theodore Nott se escapaba al mundo muggle y conseguía algo que expresara su deseo "Be my valentine…" Be my heart… se mi amor, y se lo enviaba de manera anónima a Luna en la cual el orbitaba, y ella parecía no percibirlo, fue por eso un chasco para el, cuando en sexto año, su sueño de que ella lo notara se viera realizado.

Ese día al despertar parecía como cualquier otro, Theo desayuno, se arreglo para salir y abandono el castillo para llegar al pueblo y paso siguiente aparecerse en la plaza muggle, a escondidas obviamente, apenas llegaba a Hogsmeade cuando sintió a alguien acercarse, al girar sobre si mismo se quedo pasmado cuando una sonriente y sonrojada Luna Lovegood le alcanzaba.

-Hola- Le saludo la chica de forma natural, como si se vieran todos los días

Theo boqueo como un pez fuera del agua mientras pensaba que asi no era como tenía planeado hacer su primer acercamiento a esa chica que lo tenía sonso desde segundo, sin embargo se armo de valor y respondió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – inmediatamente después de decir eso se pateo mentalmente por su falta de tacto y caballerosidad, de seguro se iría pensando que era un idiota maleducado.

-Pensé que este año tu regalo podría ser un paseo en vez de algo material…- Explico la chica y se apresuro a añadir ante la cara incrédula del joven Sly – No es que no me hayan gustado los presentes, pero también me gustaría hablar de vez en cuando si no te molesta.

- Claro…yo… uh- Se quedo helado, era todo lo que podía decir, realmente no esperaba que ella lo supiera ¿desde cuando?

-No eres el único que sabe espiar…- Comento la chica distraídamente siguiendo el recorrido de un copo de nieve.

Al saberse descubierto el chico se sonrojo y carraspeo ruidosamente intentando recobrar algo de dignidad.

-Al menos déjame hacerlo adecuadamente – Bromeo aliviado de que ella riera y aceptara el brazo que le ofrecía. – Luna Lovegood ¿Serias mi Valentín? – Cuestiono exagerando el tono condescendiente, y tubo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no besarla ahí mismo cuando ella contesto sorprendida.

-Siempre lo eh sido…- Feliz y en shock el joven Theo se apareció en el Londres muggle y paso la tarde recorriendo con una entusiasta rubia todas las tiendas, sorprendentemente lo único que ella dejo que le comprara, fue un tarro para hacer burbujas, cuando el le pregunto la razón, ella respondió – me recuerdan al globo- mientras levantaba los hombros y sonreía.

Fue asi como iniciaron su amor clandestino.

En la actualidad, en un cuarto de mansión Nott, Theo veía melancólico las cortinas de su pieza, donde las lechuzas se amontonaban molestas, con las patas y los picos llenos de regalos envueltos en papeles rojos y con corazones, mientras el solo se quedaba ahí tendido y abatido, recordando… soplando como autómata, un arillo plástico, que después de ser sumergido en liquido espumoso, llenaba el cuarto de frágiles y solitarias esferas jabonosas.

Esperando que en algún lugar, rodeada de gente que la hiciera sentir amada en medio de tanta guerra, ella pudiera recordar esos días en el castillo y en el pueblo, en el que reían juntos, abrazados, rodeados de hermosas burbujas…

* * *

_I know.. i know...es muy corto, y bobo...y lo que sea, pero no pude evitarlo, esta fecha me afecto, y bueno, eh aqui, espero no los desilucione demasiado. Prometo continuar pronto el siguiente capitulo, retomando la historia donde la habia dejado, como sea, gracias por leer._

_Peac_e


	7. El orden de los factores

"**El lado Obscuro de la Luna"**

**By**: Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

Cap.7 "**El orden de los factores no altera el producto"**

* * *

-Chicas, necesito que salgan por un minuto, después podrán regresar, tienen que regresar- Pidió Harry suplicante sin despegar la vista de Ginny, y Luna solo pudo pensar que eso no pasaría, al parecer Harry también lo entendió así por su cara mortificada, no obstante, las chicas abandonaron sala de los menesteres junto al joven Potter, para que después de su ingreso en solitario, ambas se miraran fijamente, asintieran y se separaran.

La menor de los Weasley atravesó el pasillo hacia el gran comedor, mientras Luna avanzaba esquivando hechizos y lanzando algunos otros que dejaban a los mortifagos bailando a su paso, era increíble, pero como se creían tan superiores, ninguno tenía idea de cómo se anulaba un hechizo tan simple e infantil. Los pocos que alcanzaron a ver a la joven Lovegood se preguntaban qué rayos hacia la lunática corriendo hacia las mazmorras, sin duda eso confirmaba que estaba chalada, mas nadie intento detenerla, cuando diviso la entrada solo localizo a muchos Slytherin de grados menores asustados sin ningún prefecto o maestro a la vista, pero su serpiente favorita no estaba.

Suspiro contrariada y una esperanza le llego de repente, se hiso escuchar sobre los niños de insignia verde y les indico como llegar a la sala de los menesteres, después se lo pensó mejor y les obligo a regresar a su sala común, prometiéndoles que les enviaría a algún adulto apenas pudiera, abandono la sala, le mando un patronus al profesor Slughorn y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dejaron hacia la torre de astronomía.

Apenas ingreso a la torre sintió una varita apuntando a su garganta, en vez de defenderse se relajo y un suspiro escapo de sus labios al sentir una mano deslizándose de su torso a solo su cintura y después escucho caer una pieza liviana de madera al suelo, seguida de otra mano tocando su rostro, dulcemente beso los demos girando ligeramente la cara, y una lagrima rebelde se le escapo, para ser capturada por la mano que la acariciaba.

-Deberías recoger tu varita, podrías perderla-Susurro Luna con los ojos cerrados sin hacer amago de moverse.

-En realidad es la tuya, la recupere poco después de que te rescataran y la eh traído desde entonces, cuando la uso puedo sentir parte de tu magia corriendo por mi dedos.

-Oh…-Musito la rubia mas por decir algo que por replicar.

-No te preocupes, no eh hecho ningún hechizo obscuro con ella-Agrego inmediatamente su captor y apoyo su nariz contra el cuello de la chica-No podría contaminarla así.

-No seas tonto Theo, deja de dar escusas y bésame de una maldita vez.- Exclamo la chica molesta girándose.

-Que vocabulario…-Canturreo el aludido divertido y sin más preámbulos la beso.

Fueron los mejores siete minutos que habían tenido en meses, pero lamentablemente el ojo de huracán paso y el caos tocaba tierra de nuevo.

-No podemos escapar por ahora, pero apenas la batalla termine, nos iremos- Anuncio Theo verificando el perímetro.

-No puedo dejarlos- Susurro la chica quedamente mirando al suelo.

-Por favor Luna, entiende, no eres un Gryffindor, usa la cabeza- Mascullo molesto el joven, o al menos así lo parecía, cuando en realidad era su miedo a perderla de nuevo el que hablaba.

-No puedo Theo…

-Es el único modo Luna, gane quien gane, no podremos seguir juntos, yo soy un mortifago- Exclamo el heredero Nott desesperado mostrándole el antebrazo- Ya sea ante el ministerio o el Lord, voy a rendir cuentas si nos quedamos.

-Entonces vete, ponte a salvo, yo te buscare- Contesto la chica apesadumbrada mirándolo fijamente de forma suplicante.

-Increíble como los Ravenclaw a veces pueden ser tan tontitos…-Suspiro el chico acogiendo a Luna en sus brazos una vez más.-Como si dejarte fuera una opción.

-Pobre Ícaro…-Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa triste.

-Y que lo digas… el muy capullo por más que ve caer sus plumas se sigue acercando al sol- Concluyo Theo abrazándola fuerte una última vez antes de avanzar los dos hacia el gran comedor, las cartas ya estaban echadas.

.

.

.

-Mamá, Rolf quiere que le mandes una taza de chocolate por favor

-Claro cielo, pregúntale por favor a los demás si también quieren un poco

-Si mami, pero traeré a Lysander conmigo, no creo poder llevar todo yo solo- Replico el niño clavando en ella una mirada cargada de contrariedad.

-Claro, yo los ayudare también, anda mientras yo y Ginny arreglamos todo- Después de ver a su hijo salir hacia la sala sonrió divertida, se parecía tanto a su padre.

-Nunca eh entendido como es que ni a ti ni a Rolf les molesta que Lorcan no le llame papá- Comento Ginny distraídamente mientras preparaba una enorme bandeja con galletas de avena.

-Pues porque no lo es-Respondió simplemente Luna mientras vertía chocolate hirviendo en varias tazas desparejadas.

El estrepito de la bandeja al hacerse añicos en el piso y el _Repparo_ consecuente no sacaron a la rubia de su concentración.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestiono la ahora señora Potter alarmada viendo a su amiga incrédula.

-Pues que aunque el certificado diga una cosa, la realidad es que Rolf Scamander no es el padre de los gemelos- Explico Luna como si fuera obvio.

-Pe…pero, ustedes están casados, son felices juntos-Musito Ginny como ida sin dar crédito a lo que ocurria- ¿le fuiste infiel?- Pregunto estupefacta.

-Claro que no, el y yo nunca hemos tenido esa clase de relación, solo estamos casados- Respondio la rubia y ahora si la miro fijamente.

-Sigo sin entender

-Pues, veras, Rolf es gay, y yo lo adoro, pero jamás me metería con sus preferencias, solo nos casamos para que su padre pudiera cumplir su sueño de ser abuelo, o al menos así lo piensa el ¿tú no vas a decirle nada?- Pregunto Luna de pronto alarmada- Decidimos hacer esto porque nos favorecía a todos, pero si se sabe que no son los hijos de Rolf, su padre estará destrozado.

-¿Ósea que Rolf lo sa…sabe?- Ginevra Potter parecía punto de colapso y no se rindió hasta que su amiga le conto todos los detalles.

-Como sabes después de la batalla final en el castillo, el ambiente era riesgoso, los mortifagos que lograron escapar perseguían a quien pudieran, el padre de los gemelos era un… agente encubierto por así decirlo, se entrego al ministerio y lo condenaron a diez años, todo ese tiempo como ya sabes me dedique a mis investigaciones y hacia voluntariado en Azkaban, de ese modo podía verlo cuatro veces por semana.

A esta altura Ginny ya estaba prácticamente en el piso, se había deslizado por el banquito sin notarlo.

-En el transcurso de esos diez años yo me hice amiga de Rolf y aunque el aparentaba estar interesado en mí, yo note de inmediato su preferencia, así que lo confeso todo y no me molesto fingir ser su novia de vez en cuando para satisfacer a su padre, todo fue muy bien hasta que mi Ícaro salió de Azkaban, yo quería estar con el de inmediato, pero apenas toco tierra firme y fue atacado por mortifagos aun sin capturar, esto lo asusto y decidió que no me expondría, desde entonces ah trabajado de encubierto en el ala de misterios, pero no contemplamos que con nuestro ummm…_ entusiasmo_ por su salida, pronto me encontraría esperando a nuestros chicos, esto me hiso muy feliz, y a él también, pero ahora teníamos el problema de que seguro todos querrían saber quién era el padre.

En ese momento entraron Lorcan y Lysander, sonrientes y mirando divertidos a ambas mujeres, Ginny se les quedo viendo pero no pudo encontrar rastros de quien sería su padre anónimo. Luna les entrego las galletas y les pidió que mantuvieran la puerta abierta para que ella pudiera levitar las tazas hasta la sala, una vez que el _¡Gracias! _De Harry se escucho desde el otro cuarto Luna continuo el relato.

-Rolf es de hecho el único, aparte de los chicos que sabe quién es su padre, hablando los tres, accedimos a que yo me casara con él, así su padre dejaría de hostigarlo con que hiciera una vida de casado y yo y los gemelos estaríamos fuera de la mira de los enemigos de mi Ícaro… Nos casamos lo antes posible y lo demás lo dedujeron todo.-Concluyo Luna y le dedico a su amiga una mirada cargada de alivio, ese que solo se obtiene al confesarte con alguien en quien confias.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?-Inquirió la pelirroja

-No preguntaron

Era cierto, nunca preguntaron, porque nunca se les habría ocurrido para ser francos, miles de preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza de Ginny, mas solo puedo formular dos.

-¿Quién es Ícaro?

-Así llamo a veces al padre de los chicos en honor a una leyenda muggle-explico la rubia caminando hacia la encimera y tomando un libro que parecía bastante ojeado para tendérselo a su amiga, ella leyó interesada la historia y unas lagrimas enternecidas le recorrieron el rostro cuando su amiga exclamo orgullosa que ella era su Sol.

-¿Quién es el padre de los gemelos- Externo de forma definitiva con el corazón desbocado.

-Todo a su tiempo Ginny, solo tenemos que esperar hasta que el padre de Rolf pase a mejor vida, y entonces nos separaremos y todos lo conocerán.- Explico Luna sonriente y a Ginny la descoloco la naturalidad con que su amiga hablaba de la futura muerte de su suegro legal.

Ambas mujeres se mantuvieron pensativas hasta que James entro como el mini tornado que era exigiendo un dulce guardado en el bolso de su madre, Ginny se lo entrego y vio partir a su hijo pensando que aunque raros los motivos de su amiga, parecían ser validos, decidió respetar su extraña elección de vida y sonriente recordó una frase de Hermione, _El orden de los factores no altera el producto…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Wow… no puedo creerlo, este es oficialmente, mi primer fic multichapter terminado, así es, este es su capítulo final, planeo escribir una serie de viñetitas relacionadas con este universo, porque amo a esta pareja, espero que no se sientan muy desilusionadas. Se que tal vez parezca un final algo forzado, pero me importa un rábano... si, como los de los pendientes de Luna, es que bueno, joder! se merecían ser felices, ¿ustedes que piensan? Ya tendré las viñetas para hacer todo mas real y racional supongo, acepto sugerencias._

_Ein kuss_

_Ginna_

_**Nota:**__ Mi laptop está teniendo problemas para poner la "L" intente checar, pero si se me paso alguna palabra espero me avisen, también se acepta Beta._

_**Nota 2**: ¿revew?_


End file.
